


Because They Loved Her

by hithelleth



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen, LJ 25 prompts in 25 days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nanites give Charlie a Christmas present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because They Loved Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragomir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/gifts).



> For Drago, because it's her birthday. I hope it's not too sad. :) 
> 
> And for LJ NBC Revolution 25 prompts in 25 days prompt: Gift

Charlie kept watch while the others slept, sitting on a log. She wiped her eyes now and again, pretending it was to clear her sight and mind.

They didn’t understand why, no one could see her anyway. Why pretend for herself?

Except that they knew why.

It was her first Christmas without him. So maybe they could... form a shape: blond hair, sculpted cheekbones, blue eyes… move a little closer to alert her of their presence…

Charlie jumped up, aiming her gun at them, then lowering it, instantly.

“Great, now I’m seeing things,” she whispered to herself, turning her back.

“We are not an illusion,” they told her. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea. Maybe they hadn’t analysed her correctly… it was hard with humans.

“You are the nanites.”

Or maybe she understood.

“Why do you look like…? What do you want?”

“We loved you when we were him,” they told her. “You loved him-us, too. Danny-we liked it. He-we was happy. We think you want to see him, we want to make you happy.”

Charlie hesitated. “Why do you want me to be happy?”

“We told you. Because we loved you. We love you. And it’s Christmas. It’s a gift.”

Charlie laughed through tears.

“Well, thanks, I guess.”

She sat back down.

“There’s no point in asking if Danny’s happy, is it?” she asked after a while.

Charlie was smart. They liked that about her, too.

“We don’t feel on our own. We know what you feel. You are not so sad anymore.”

“No, I’m not.”

Charlie kept quiet, glancing at them-Danny now and then.

“You can go now,” she told them in a while. “It was a wonderful gift, thank you.”

“We’ll go. But we will be here, too.”

Charlie nodded, looking away as Danny-they dissolved.

 

 


End file.
